Balta (Toatapio Nuva)
's character|the character in the Prime Reality}} Balta is a Ta-Matoran and the founder of Balta's Samurai School. Biography Early life Balta was created along with all other Matoran to work inside the body of the Mata Nui robot to keep it functioning. When he began to have problems with his ability to work properly, he was sent to Karzahni to be repaired. However, he was weakened during the rebuilding process, and was sent to live on the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, the area on the Continent where Balta lived broke through to the surface of Aqua Magna, becoming the island of Voya Nui. False Reality ]] When Inwirn changed the reality into the False Reality, Balta became one of the Power Guardians. Their task was to prevent anyone who tried to obtain the Chosen Ones' power and memory. However, in Balta's case, instead of fighting Miira, his Chosen One, he took him into an underground cave, where all the Power Guardians resided. Balta taught Miira sacred samurai skills, knowing that doing so would allow him to keep his memories of the False Reality even if it were destroyed. Since Balta was with the Chosen Ones in the final battle against Inwirn, Tapio remembered him while changing the reality back to normal. This caused the creation of two Baltas in the regular universe; one was in Bio-Land with memory of False Reality left, while the other was back at Voya Nui. This was one of Tapio's mistakes. The Bio-Land Balta founded Balta's Samurai School to keep the memory of the adventure that was undone. He taught all the students there the sacred skills. Piraka Attack ]] In Piraka Attack, Balta's Samurai School was called to come and help Tapio and his friends fight against the Piraka. The school was eager to help, but their only important role was in the final battle on Henkka Island. After this, the school moved to Comic Land with Tapio and his friends. Quest for the Four Great Lands In the Quest for the Four Great Lands, Balta was dragged into the adventure with his samurai students. Balta was captured early in the war. and was taken to a prison of Grandeg. Everyone escaped, but they were captured again and teleported to one of Grandeg's airships by Grandeg's Elite Robot. Balta and the others were saved later by Dvd and Aino, and Balta then journeyed with the others, first to Comic Land to join the great battle against Grandeg's Robots. After the victorious battle, Tapio and his friends were divided into four groups, in order to find the stones faster. ]] Balta was in a group with Mataiti, Potato Guy, and Ura. The team was meant to go to Bio-Land and find its stone and temple, but Henkka and the Toa Nuva, who had already done it, met with Balta and the others and revealed that the Metru Nui and Bio-Land stones had been taken care of. The group sent a signal to the group going to Metru Nui and went towards Gruissiono. They were attacked by the Grandeg's Elite Robot again, and in the battle, Balta was killed. Before his death, Balta gave an emotional speech to Miira, his star student, and made Miira the new teacher of the Samurai School. Balta's body was buried after the adventure. Where, is unknown. His soul was sent to Haevanata Nui. Appearances *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Time in Comic Land *Toatapio Nuva's Comics **''Comic 3: It Was a Lie!'' **''Comic 9: Balta's Samurai Lesson 1'' **''Guest Starring Vordahk'' *''Quest for the Four Great Lands'' See also *Gallery Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Fire